He Who Pays The Piper
by The Coyote King
Summary: Sometimes guilt can be a powerful curse. One of the residents of Storybrooke suffers that curse in silence. As the mystery of his guilt unravels it ties in to one of the most infamous outlaws in the Enchanted Kingdom: The Pied Piper.
1. 9 to 5

**Authors Note**: Caught this show one day when bored and then i liked so much that I watched the other episodes. So I had this idea and decided to run with it and got these first Two chapter. Take a look, if you like it, then more chapters shall come. I own nothing except for the characters I make up. Without Further ado, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: **9 to 5**

For what was the fifteenth time today, Peter wished that Storybrooke had another place to eat besides the diner. He had no problem with the food, or the other people around him. As a matter of fact it was quite peaceful, however whenever he saw a certain red-clad waitress swiveling her hips towards his direction his heart leapt in his throat. He quickly got up from the table leaving the half finished breakfast there, and tossing a small stack of bills on the table and muttered "Thanks."

He ducked his head and was out the door before Ruby could say one word to him.

* * *

><p>Blunderbore's Grocery stood prominently in the center of the town. It was a familiar fixture for Peter who worked there as a stock boycashier/ and all around wage slave. He parked his dark green truck behind the store and then went in the employee entrance. Once in the back he clocked in and then looked around to see if he was alone. Then he sat down on a pile of boxes all containing canned goods for him to stock. He used this time to day dream a little bit. However his day dreams were cut short,a s a hand reached from behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold.

He struggled for a minute until he realized who it was and laughed, and the choke hold loosened, as his friend Jack said in a mock authoritative tone " Your five minutes late, Petey." Peter chuckled at the impersonation of their boss, especially seeing as his blonde, tall and skinny friend was anything but threatening.

"That's coming out of your paycheck." Said another voice in the same tone. Stepping from behind a stack of boxes was his other friend, a short guy with a mop of brunette hair. Billy, better known as Blue to his friends completed the trio. They had been friends since they all started working here.

"Dreaming again man?" Jack questioned dropping the voice " Let me guess does it happen to do with your ex?"

Before Peter could respond Blue chimed in " I bet he was,hell Ruby's shown up in my dreams a couple times, but I'll spare you the details." He said sticking out his tongue as he dodged a half hearted punch thrown his way " I'm just saying you shouldn't have broken up with her man. Now every guy in Storybrooke is looking to be her rebound."

Peter was silent for a while. Until he finally gave the half hearted response " Guess we both wanted different things."

Jack rolled his eyes "Bullshit, you both wanted to get the hell out of here as I remember, until her grandma got sick and you.." his voive however trailed off as they heard the door leading out into the store thump and a voice bellowed out to them.

**" If you idiots are done playing grab ass, get back to work! I don't pay you to stand around."**

Mr Blundbore, their boss had arrived that much was clear. The man was built like a linebacker and had the voice of a drill seargeant. His bald head gleamed in the light of the stock room. The boys snapped to attention. Mr Blundbore, was not only there boss, but a member of Storybrooke's city council, and an all around pain in their ass. However they had once seen him throw a table out the window in anger, so they kept a healthy fear of him.

"You barely pay us at all." Jack muttered under his breath

**"What was that boy?"** Mr Blundbore bellowed

"Nothing sir."

**"That's what I thought, also."** Mr Blunderbore said with a smile that held no warmth **" Petey, seeing as you saw it fit to be late today. I want you to go deliver Mayor Mill's groceries today. Now move!"** he said as he then stalked back out to the grocery store itself.

"I hate when he calle me Petey." Peter said with a groan "..and I gotta go to the Mayor's house. Not only does she make you put away the groceries that you deliver, but all she does is stare at you like your going to steal something."

Jack nodded and said "Then you do the work, smile and nod to her because she's the _mayor_, then she shoves you out the door and doesn't tip!"

Blue agreed as he made his way to the front of the store turning back around to say " Worst job here, good thing I don't have to do it any more."

Peter said nothing, and merely raised his middle finger.

* * *

><p>He shifted the heavily laden grocery crate and rang the doorbell. To his surprise a dark haired kid that couldn't have been more than 10 opened the door.<p>

'Can I help you?" the kid questioned

Peter paused and then recognition came over his face " Your….Henry right? I'm Peter, Peter Hamelin. I work at Blunderbore's Grocery. I'm here to drop off a delivery."

The kid nodded and said " Come in."

Peter stowed the milk in the fridge as he closed it, finished with the refrigerated items. Henry was perched on a chair not far from him.

" My moms out." He explained " I'm usually used to Jack being the one that drops the groceries off."

Peter grabbed a few canned items and made his way to the pantry as he said " That makes sense, Jack tends to give the boss the most trouble, so he usually uses this as his favorite punishment." He said right before he winced and nearly smacked himself as he just compared this to punishment in front of the_ mayor's_ son. He gave a pained grin as he turned back around to the kid

"It's okay I know how she can be sometimes…" Henry said

Peter sighed and opened the pantry as he said " ..and if you don't tell your mom I said that then you'll be my her-aaah!" his kind words were interrupted as he turned on the pantry lights and shouted as he thought he saw a furry blur dart out of the pantry.

However as he whirled around all he saw a curious Henry wondering why he'd shouted. After that he quickly stored the rest of the groceries and bid Henry farewell. Admitting to himself that dealing with the Mayor's son was a far more enjoyable experience then dealing with the Mayor herself.

* * *

><p>He got back in his truck, tossed the crate in the passenger seat and strated it up. He was about to head out when he suddenly heard a very loud squeak. His head snapped over to the passenger seat as he saw perched on top of the crate was a small brown mouse with a balck spot on it's fur. It then angled it's head up at him and squeaked again.<p>

"Huh?" Was all Peter could say.


	2. Bittersweet Symphony

**Chapter 2:** **Bittersweet Symphony**

The markets of Hamelin bustled as merchants and farmers alike had stalls showcasing their wares. Because everyone was focused on what was going on below, they didn't look above. Therefore no one saw the figure in a raggedy cloak on the roof. The figure pulled a thin, cheap, wooden pipe from within the depths of his cloak. He put his lips to the pipe and then let out a quiet but simple note.

With that note his accomplice, a small brown mouse with an odd black spot on his fur, stepped out of an alley and began running through the crowd low and quiet. The cloaked figure continued to play his tune, and the mouse continued to move in time with the pipes rhythm. The mouse then spotted a merchant with a coin purse bulging around his waste. The cloaked figure changed the tune slightly, and the mouse climbed up to a small wooden beam and then in a very un mouse, like feat he jumped off the beam and grabbed the coin purse, keeping it in his mouth, and running off with it, in a blur.

From there the mouse, ran up a few more beams until it hopped all the way to the roof. The cloaked figure came to the end of his tune and the small mouse climbed on his shoulder and dropped the coin purse in his outstretched hand. The cloaked figure pulled back the hood to reveal a handsome clean shaven face, and short close cropped black hair. He smiled at the take his rodent partner had gotten for him and he produced a small piece of cheese that the mouse nibbled on.

"Good job, Thaddeus." The thief said as he looked inside the coin purse and stroked the mousse fur " Enough for dinner." It was after that, the merchant noticed his missing monies. Only then did he look up and see the thief holding the stolen item. He cried out " Stop thief!"

The thief grimaced and said " Though unfortunately my friend I think I'll have to take points off for having to run from the guards." He said as he took a lnght of rope on the roof that tossed it down to the alley below to make his escape.

* * *

><p>The thief, Pietro to his friends, ran from the chain mailed guards until he saw a familiar stall and ducked inside, pressing his back to the wall as the guards ran past him. He breathed a sigh of relief as a voice spoke up " That's the second time this month."<p>

Pietro smiled as his friend Jack emerged from further inside the stall. He had met the young farmer when they were both in their early teenage years. Jack ,trying to sell what little crops he and his mother had managed to grow despite the famine that plagued the land and Pietro, struggling to sell a few watches he can had cobbled from some of his fathers old parts. They shared the mutal bond of having lost their fathers at young ages, and since then they had become the best of friends.

"How's business Jack?"

The lanky boy shrugged " Crops didn't come in this time so now we're down to selling our last cow. No buyers yet, but I'm hopeful, hows the thiever…" he was hushed by Pietro putting his hand over his mouth.

"My mother still has friends in this market, so don't say those words out loud." Pietro warned " As far as my mother knows I'm just a watchmaker like my father. It would kill her if she found out I was a criminal."

Jack nodded " alright then, well how's _business_?"

Pietro gave a half smile and said " Fine I suppose, and here," he tossed a few silver coins to jack " for the letting me hide out here from time to time. If you don't sell your cow at least you can get some bread."

Jack tucked the coins away and said " Thanks."

"We're friends Jack, don't mention it."

* * *

><p>Later Pietro entered the dusty old watch shop, through a hidden latch in the basement. He slid off his cloak and put Thaddeus in a small little cage he had made for him. After that he went up the stairs through the first floor that contained the watch shop, and onto the second floor where he and his mother lived.<p>

"Pietro" a weak voice called out.

"Here mother." He said as he walked into his mothers room. She sat there on the bed, a frail woman. It was hard to belive that not five years ago she was a delightful but stern mother, who would whack her boy playfully with a spoon should he say any mischief. Now she could barely lift her arms to hug her child.

"Mother, good news," Pietro said holding up a small burlap bag " I fixed a merchants watch and the commission on it was big enough to get some bread, a little juice, and some fresh vegetables for a soup tonight."

"Oh wonderful dear." His mother said smiling before a coughing fit caused her to settle back down

"Rest, mother. I'll get started on dinner. I'll bring the table in here, so we can sit and eat." Phineas said smiling as he left her room and headed to the kitchen. Only once frowning as he thought about the means he had to use to get dinner.

* * *

><p>Much later after they had eaten, he had cleared the plates and his mother went back to resting, Pietro sat on the roof of the shop his legs dangling off the end. On his shoulder sat Thaddeus In his hands he held the wooden pipe. It was a cheap one that kids could get for a copper, and he had bought it when he was 5, because he had always loved to hear the minstrels play in the streets and in the festhalls.<p>

The first day he purchased it he started playing it immediately, making beautiful music come out despite never having learned how to play. When he finally got home, he found that a small baby mouse with a back spot on it's fur had followed him home. Thaddeus had been the family pet ever since .

Now Pietro sat and played a slow and lonely tune, as Thaddeus twirled and danced on the roof in time to the music. He kept playing for a while then ended it. However he nearly jumped three feet in the air when he heard someone clapping behind him.

He looked down to see a shadowy male figure down below, as the moonlight shone, Pietro saw the man's face was green with tinges of gold, the eyes wide and brown. He wore a fine tailored suit and a wide brimmed hat. The man kept clapping his hands and said " I do declare, that is the most beautiful music I've heard in some time."

"Can I help you?" Pietro called down

"Why yes you can dearie, I was just in the neighborhood conducting a bit of business and I though I'd come see an old patient of mine."

" You know my mother, are you a doctor?"

"Of sorts," the man said with a sly smile. " but this night air does give me a chill and it's not the proper place for this discussion." With that the man swept off his hat in a grand bow revealing his stingy hair as he said " My name is Rumpelstiltskin, might I come in?

* * *

><p>Pietro poured the man a cup of tea, as the oddly colored man went on " Oh yes, I knew your mother back when she was just a little orphan selling matches on the corner. She was quite sick that one, so I gave her a special medicine and then she got all better, but the particulars of that tale are probably best left to another time." He said with a grin<p>

"My mother is once again sick, can you cure her?" Pietro asked with hope.

"Sadly," Rumpelstiltskin said slowly " I can not, the medicine I gave her had very specific instructions which she did not follow, but I do know a way for you to make her comfortable in her twilight years…and all you have to do is play that little tune of yours."

"I-I don't know what you mean…" Pietro stammered

"Oh don't be shy dearie, I saw how you made that little mouse dance and sway." Rumpelstiltskin said getting up from the table and doing a little jig himself " There's magic in your music my dear boy, and you can make more than just mice dance if you wanted to,l but baby steps I suppose"

"Then what is it you need me to do?" Pietro questioned

"There's a land just over the mountain , the baron that rules it is under attack, from some rather large rats."Rumpelstiltskin said " Like your friend here, except far larger, and more bloodthirsty.' He said pulling back his lips and baring his sharp teeth and the mouse squeaked and ran down the stairs in fright.

"Now I promised him a way to get rid of them, and your that way. I'll get you all gussied up, and make you look the part and all you do is play a tune and make the rats go away. I'm sure the baron would be so grateful that he'd give great heaping sacks of gold…not to mention you'd be famous, renowned that I assure you."

"What's in it for you?'

"Well now that you mention, let's just say that we'll wait until later to discuss payment, and I assure you it's nothing you'll have a problem doing." The man said as he extended his hand out. " So do we have deal?"

Pietro paused and then clasped hands with the odd colored stranger " It's deal."

"Very good dearie, then come with me. We have much to prepare and we leave tonight."


	3. Long, Long Way From Home

**Chapter 3: Long Long Way From Home.**

He had told his mother that he had a commission for a watch in the next town over, and had left Thaddeus home as well, after all he didn't want Thaddeus to get confused with the other rodents. It had been four days, and he now neared the end of his road, looking toward the gates of the town. The trip would have taken far longer, but not for the gifts of the strange man, who Pietro had made a deal with.

The first day, the odd colored man stood there as he woke, a sleek black horse, for him to ride. It took him a while to figure out how to ride the damn thing, he was after all a city kid not a farm boy, but after several stumbling attempts and few unintentional dismounts, he was quickly on his way. The second day, the man delivered him a new set of clothes, they were had stripes, of gold, red, black, and blue all through them and even came with a gold cape. They seemed a bit lavish, but Rumpelstiltskin insisted. On the third day he got a red cavaliers hat, with a white feather in the brim. However when he woke today he received his greatest gift.

There wrapped in white paper, was a pipe made out of pure silver, it seemed to radiate in the sun light. He marveled at such a well constructed instrument. Inside was simple note

_Talent deserves the right voice._

So now dressed the part he rode toward the gate, at the front the guard stopped him " Halt! State your name."

Pietro took a moment before he stated the name Rumpelstiltskin told him to say when asked as he called back " The Pied Piper of Hamelin."

The guard's mood lightened near immediately as a smile broke on his face " Oh thank god. Quickly the baron is expecting you." Pietro was ushered inside and the guard led the way through the town. It was quiet, everyone making as little noise as possible. There were gravediggers walking past with wagons loaded with bloody bodies, Houses and store fronts alike had their windows boarded up. As they finally approached the castle, Pietro saw that even their windows had been sealed up with mortar. It was a foreboding sight this castle with no windows.

As he dismounted and walked up the stairs toward the front hall of the castle he realized that there was one question he had never asked Rumpelstiltskin when he made this deal

_How big are the rats?_

* * *

><p>He was escorted to the throne room. It was a large but dimly lit hall, bing lit by only torches and no outside light. There sat the baron, a large red haired rotund man, and his wife. Off to the of the main two Pietro noticed a third throne where there sat a bored, 13 year old kid. However his gaze shifted once again as his benefactor appeared beside him in a small puff of smoke<p>

"Your grace, did I not say that I would bring you a solution to your problem? The finest rat-catcher in the Kingdom, The Pied Piper of Hamelin." Rumpelstiltskin said gesturing to Pietro.

The baron scoffed " I doubt anything so great could come out that starving city to the south,and I thought you would bring me a warrior, not some musician that looks as though he's barely past his 21st summer."

Rumpelstiltskin bared a smile at the baron " I assure, he is more than apt to the task…and only for a mere 500 crowns he shall free your city."

It took all of Pietro's nerve to not let his jaw drop open. 500 crowns! It was enough to open up the watch shop, maybe even get a market stall. He'd have enough to that and ensure he and his mother would have fresh food each day. Truly this baron must be rich indeed.

The baron said "If the piper does what you say he can, than he shall have his reward."

Pietro bowed and said " Thank you your grace, I shall require a place to lodge while in your fair town."

The baron waved his hand and said " Guards show him to the guest chambers. You can begin your work tonight piper." He gulped and then added " That is when they wake up from sleep."

Pietro bowed again and followed the guards.

* * *

><p>After Pietro had gone Rumpelstiltskin stayed behind and approached the king saying " I have fulfilled my end baron, now it is time for you to fulfill yours." The baron was hesitant but nodded and a guard stepped forward bearing a large black pouch, filled with something.<p>

As the guard approached Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the pouch and opened it. He took his pinkie and gently dipped it in the back coming out with a small smudge of gold powder. He put the powder lightly on his tongue and closed it before spitting out a flower from his mouth

"Mmm pure." Rumpelstiltskin said with a content smile " You know baron I imagine the fairies that inhabit the woods to the north gave you this willingly when you told them what you needed it for. There are only certain ways to get fairy dust from an unwilling fairy…" he said letting his sentence hang as the baron avoided eye contact.

"Oooh you have been a naughty boy then." Rumpelstiltskin said as he took the straps that held the pouch and wrapped it around his neack " I assure you the boy shall accomplish his task."

"You said he was from Hamelin, what else do you know. What of his family, is he the sort that an be trusted?" the baron asked impatiently

"Now, baron, you shouldn't ask so many questions, after all.. isn't that what got you in this mess in the first place?' he said with a sly smile, then disappeared.

* * *

><p>A coppery orange hunter's moon hung in the air as Pietro walked the streets. It was so silent that all he could here was his own shuffling feet. He whistled softly to himself as he wandered the streets in search of his quarry. His whistling stopped when he heard a shrill shriek, sounding like a woman screaming. He quickly made his way darting down an alley, coming close to the source of the shriek, a large building, with a broken in door.<p>

He stopped as he got there, it was dark, but something was moving. He slowly moved further steeping into the house until he saw hungry yellow eyes string up at him. The creature then stepped out into the moonlight. It was a rat as large as a wolf, it's long trailing behing powerful haunches. It's snout long pointed and as it, came closer it opened it's mouth filled with thin razor sharp teeth as it let out a noise that sounded like a woman screaming.

He had been lured here.

It was then he realized that he wasn't alone as he saw hundreds of hungry yellow eyes pop up from the darkness.

"Guess that answered the rat question.' Pietro said turning to run out of the house, and coming back out into the street. He continued to run down the street until he looked back and saw nothing was chasing him. The house was a good many feet away. He stopped and turned.

He then heard the same banshee shriek as he had before, as it dawned on him.

_They were giving him a head start._

His jaw dropped as from out of the house burst a swarm of rats. Each as big, vicious and nasty as the first one he saw. They turned their eyes toward him. The leader let out another shrill cry and then at great speed the swarm descended upon him.


	4. Enter Sandman

**Chapter 4: Enter Sandman**

Peter had no idea what to do with the mouse. However he did have to return to work, so in the end he hedged his bets and put the mouse in a box and poked some holes in it, and set it far back in the midst of other boxes hoping it would be hidden long enough so that his boss didn't see it. After that he went to work, grabbing a box of soups and went into the main grocery store. He went on auto pilot as soon as his feet hit those linoleum floors and the rest of his day blurred by. The same customers, the same questions, the same little old lady that asked where the orange juice was when she knew damn well where the orange juice was. Blissfully, his shift ended around 9pm.

"Another day another penny." Jack joked as they punched out. " Who needs a drink?" All three hands raised until Peter's lowered as he remembered the mouse.

"Hey you guys go ahead I gotta swing by my place first." He said as he waved to them as they headed out and he made a quick dash for his hiding spot.

He still had no idea what to do with the little rodent. However, he figured he needed to at least get it a regular cage. Peter stopped by the local pet shop and got a cage, a wheel, and a water dish. He then went home, popped the mouse in the cage, filled the dish, and locked the cage.

It was a start, although he didn't always have the best luck with animals.

* * *

><p>Of the many properties owned by Mr Gold in Storybrooke , one such place was the Dragons Head Tavern. Not considered the best place to grab a drink, it was dim , dark, and had a jukebox that hadn't worked as long as anybody had known, but Peter liked it well enough and the fact that almost no on drank there, made it ideal to avoid the local citizenry for a while. So he pulled up to see that Blue, and Jack were already inside. He entered taking a seat at the bar next to the other two and then smiled warmly at the bartender.<p>

"David, hows it going man?" He said extending his hand out

"Oh, yeah it's going. What can I get you?" David said returning back to Earth and lightly shaking his hand. Peter paid it no mind after all, David had it rough. He had woken up from coma, lost his memory, then regained his memory, and now was trying to make it work with his wife Kathryn. No one was sure how things were going, but the amount he stared off into space at work, did not speak to good tidings.

"Beer will work just fine." He said taking a seat and relaxing for the first time today.

* * *

><p>Twelve beers, and about half a bottle of whiskey later, they had gotten bitter. This was normally more than they could afford to drink, but shortly after the seventh beer, David figured no one else would be coming in tonight and joined the boys in drinking, so they were about 95% he had forgotten to charge them about the time they broke out the whiskey.<p>

"Hate my job, so much, I mean how can our boss be so stupid yet so damn cheap." Jack said

"Why don't you ask him? Big bad Blunderbore's your father after all" Blue chimed in with a

" Adopted father," Jack said with an exaggerated arm movements.

" I don't know how I married Kathryn." David said as he poured himself another glass from the bottle and then slid it to Peter " I mean I know how I married her, ask me know and I could tell you every little detail, but I can't physically picture it my head…." he trailed off

Peter poured himself another glass and saw the last drops trickle in. So much for that bottle. He took a large swig as he said " Hey man could be worse. I'm afraid of getting breakfast. Not the food, just the actual act of getting it. Every time I step in there it is just a count down to me acting like a jackass to Ruby. I'm that afraid of what will happen if this chick is given more than the five seconds it takes me to wolf down my meal. The worse part is, I broke it off with her."

"Which was stupid by the way." Blue chimed in

"Thank you Blue, really." Peter said as he snickered and drunkenly shoved the man,." Now where was I, oh yeah? I'm afraid of getting breakfast. Seriously today I damn near ran out of the diner today just because she was coming my way and I had no menu to hide my head anymore. I'm a god damn coward."

"Well you know what they say, tis better to have loved and los then to... I forget the rest." David said

"Have you tried it David, because it sucks." Peter said sticking out his tongue. " God damn we got depressing real quick didn't we? I just need to put this past me right now." He said as gulped down the rest of his glass and looking at it disappointingly " We may need another bottle."

* * *

><p>Some time after that they lost count and the bar closed, and the four men parted ways to attempt to stagger his way home, because merely the thought of a motor vehicle caused them to get queasy in their stomachs.<p>

Peter continued to walk in the general direction of where he thought his place was but, soon his vision began to blur and it was enough just to put one foot in front of the other. Then he thought he heard music, playing, soft low and sweet. It was just lulling him to sleep. He could still here the music... and was it playing, Enter Sandman?

How drunk was he?

He followed the music until he tripped and fell, bracing himself for pain, but he didn't feel any. Sure the surface was clearly hard, but not concrete hard. Whatever it was it felt almost familiar somehow. Granted he was so drunk he didn't much care, where he slept. Closing his eyes he figured here, wherever here was, was good enough.


	5. Can't Always Get What You Want

**Chapter 5: Can't Always Get What You Want**

He ran. The rats nipping at his heels, he could hear the rats clawed feet along the cobblestone. Never more than a heartbeat behind him. Pietro silently cursed that Rumpelstiltskin. The oddly colored trickster just said all he had to do was play the pipe and everything would be fine, but he could at best make a mouse move, there was no way he could command such ferocious beasts.

However, as he round the next corner he came face to face with a frightening realization. He had come to a dead end, the brick wall blocking the alleyway. He turned around to see the rats crowding up the alleyway, as the leader let out that horrific banshee shriek as it slowly closed in on Pietro. It's yellow eyes focused in on him, it's mouth drooling slightly, as it opened it's mouth revealing the maw of teeth once again.

So this was to be his end.

Death by rats of unusual size.

Unless…

Fast running out of options he took out the silver pipe and with shaking hands and quivering lips he put his mouth to the pipe and played a long low note. The rat stopped. In fact they all stopped. They were still there, looking as hungry as ever, but it was as if they were frozen in place. He played some more and the rats began to slowly back out of the alley as he stepped forward. He changed up the tempo and began to play faster, as the rats moved back faster, and then they cleared a path for him as he continued to play.

If he had not seen it with his own eyes he would have never believed it.

He continued to play as he walked down the streets, leading scores of the large rats behind him and more coming out of the abandoned houses and from sewer grates. They followed wherever he lead. He continued to play as they got to the outskirts of town, as Pietro realized that if he stopped playing they would just all go back into the town.

So he kept playing as he walked into the forest, the scores of rats behind him as he eventually found a running river. He stepped out of the way and kept playing. The rats were so enthralled that they continued walking into the river. So enchanted with Pietro's music that they did not they were under water until one by one they drowned, accompanied by the piper's melody.

* * *

><p>The next day he was escorted into the barons chambers as he bowed low and said " Your grace, the task his finished. The rats are no more."<p>

This gave the baron pause, almost as if he didn't expect Pietro to return alive. However he soon recovered and said " Yes it appears you are quite skilled young rat-catcher. If you would be so kind. As to stay until the evening, then we shall have a proper banquet in order to celebrate your success."

Pietro was delighted he was so well received and bowed again " Of course your grace, the night has been hard work, I shall rest and then rejoin your tonight." He then turned to leave.

Once he had left, the king waved a knight forward " You checked the river?"

"There they were all of the rats, floating there. I don't know how he did it my lord, but he has cleared the town of the rats. We've checked all their holes and there are none."

The baron mulled over this " Very well then, and the rider I sent out earlier today has he returned?"

"He sends word that he should return, by the time the sun sets."

The baron smiled " Excellent."

* * *

><p>Pietro surprise only grew as he once again was escorted to the grand hall but found no one there save for the baron himself and several dark clad knight. He wondered if perhaps he had misunderstood the barons messenger that told him to come after sunset. He quickly apologized.<p>

" My grace, if I was late to the banquet my apologies, if you'd just give me your promised bounty then I shall be on my way and you do not have to give my impolitness a second thought."

The baron did not speak. Only after a few minutes of silence did he begin " You have dealt with the rats that have plagued our town for months, and so easily too. It would seem a dream come true, but is it? The moment you entered my domain I sent a rider out to find out where you had come from, and I found that you were merely a peasant thief."

Pietro's blood ran ice cold.

"However that's not all," the baron said gesturing to one dark clad knight with a long scar acroos his face " Garreth, present the evidence." The scarred knight briefly walked to a nearby corridor and pulled an odd shape hidden by a cloth underneath. The scarred knight began talking " When we found the residence of the piper it seemed abandoned so we forced our way in. There in the basement we found this." He said removing the cloth to reveal Pietro's pet Thaddeus squealing in his cage."

" Thaddeus!" Pietro said hurriedly, however he was quickly silence as another guard stepped out from the shadows and slammed a fist into his stomach, making him fall to his knees

"Further more, in upper parts of the house we found an old frail woman, mixing ingredients in a black pot. There is no doubt that it was black magic. We bound the witch and burned the house."

Black magic? Pietro's mind raced as he realized that they only had one black pot, the pot used to make soup for dinner. They caught her making soup, however Pitro did not care what they thought she was doing or even the fact that his family's home had been burned to the ground. He only thought of one thing.

"My mother, where is she?" he asked wheezing and trying to stand back up

Garreth continued " Unfortunately the journey back proved too arduous for the witch. She soon passed not long after we left Hamelin. "

This was too much. The house he had lived in burned to the ground, his mother dying, most likely from shock. This would have been enough, but as he looked up at the baron he saw the royals sneering face, and the scarred knight's small grin. All of his emotions came rushing forward as a snarl leapt out of his throat.

"You did this, you bastard!" Pietro lea[\pt at the baron only to be stopped by another fist this time shooting out at his face. He fell and then a heavy black boot slammed into his solar plexus. Blows rained down on him as he struggled to stay conscious as with a ragged breath he uttered " Please…"

The baron replied " What?"

Pietro took another wheezing breath and said " Please just let me have my mothers body, I need to bury her. Please.

The guards readied to lay another beating on him, until the kings hand raised and he approached Pietro motioning for him to open his hand. Pietro did so weakly and saw that the baron lay two copper pieces in his hands

"There you are, two coppers to pay the gravedigger on your way out of town, I suppose I do owe you that much." He said, his voice dripping with contempt " My guards will deliver you the witches body at the gate. Never set foot in my town again thief." The baron said as the guards led Pietro out as he hobbled from the pain.. However he was stopped again as the scarred knight tossed him Thaddeus cage

"Take your rodent with you, rat-catcher."

* * *

><p>He buried his mother out in the woods by a large oak tree. He couldn't bear the thought of the gravedigger of the town burying her in a mass grave. So he found a spot, high on a hill and buried her there. Then he found the river that he used to send all those rats to their grave's and tossed the silver pipe in watching it sink to the murky depths.<p>

Only a few feet away from the river was where he made a small fire and camped there. Thaddeus nestled on his shoulder as Pietro was still speechless. He sat there in silent until finally he opened his mouth and a loud scream erupted from his lips as all his emotions rushed out of him at once, fear, anger rage, shame, and sadness.

Eventually he stopped as a tears rolled down his face.

"Well you seem rather upset, dearie." A voice said coming up from the shadows and into the campfire light.

Pietro wiped his eyes to clear the tears and then frowned and uttered only one venom laced word " You."

Rumpelstiltskin sat down and said " Now I can't imagine how this must feel, I had no idea the king would be so greedy as to do that. However I supposed he needed a scapegoat for why the rats came in the first place, no better maker than an impoverished piper and his mother I'm afraid. But come now dearie, there must be some way I can help you make it better."

Pietro wanted to lunge at the man and rip him to shreds, for ever setting foot at his doorstep Then he wanted to beg and plead the man to bring his mother back. However eventually one voice cried out louder then the rest.

"Revenge."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and said " Now that I can do very easily, and you have he tools already." He said pointing to Pietro's feet. He looked and he saw the silver pipe sitting there gleaming just as new as it'd ever been.

"But I.." Pietro began

"Oh you'll have to do more than that to get rid of this." Rumpelstiltskin said with a wide grin " It's got more than it's fair share of magic in it, it just needed someone to make it bloom. The moment your pips touched it, it was bonded to you now and forever after. The only way to get rid of it is to give it willingly, but enough about that let's talk about how to make that town pay."

"What do I have to do?" Pietro asked

" As I said before your music can move more than rodents, more than beasts and other such creatures. All you have to do is play that pipe and then, focus on all the fate and misery that town has called you and the rest shall be done." Rumpelstiltskin said snapping his fingers " Every family in the town will have their most prized possessions stolen. They'll seek you out, and trust me they'll do anything to get those prized possessions back. Only when you think they've paid enough, can your play the tune to make their prized possessions come back." Rumpelstiltskin then paused " There is one last thing though, the matter of payment on the agreement we made earlier."

"I have nothing to give you." Pietro started before he was silenced by a wave of the tricksters hand.

"All I ask is that, with so many prized things about, that you let me have one." He held up a finger " Just one, does that sound fair?" he said extending his hand

Pietro barely even thought about before shaking the imps hand again " Done."

With a small chuckle of delight, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared and Pietro raised the silver pipe once again to his lips.

He though of his mother, he thought of the danger he faced, he thought about her last thoughts weren't of a happier time with her watchmaker son, but of a knight burning down their house and tying her up. Then he thought of the barons sneer as he looked down upon him, and the scarred knights thin little smile and he began to play.

The music he played was long, slow and terrible, it woke Thaddeus from his slumber and he saw the mouse crouch against a tree in fear. However he kept playing and playing, as he felt the world swirl around him and the firelight cast an eerie glow. However eventually he could play no more, and then he put the pipe down and fell fast asleep.

He was awoken the next day by cold water on his face, as he was surrounded by the barons guards

"Lose something?" Pietro said with a cold smirk

* * *

><p>He spent the next three days in the dungeon of the barons castle. Each day they would rouse him, and ask him the same question as they beat him, threw ice cold water on his naked flesh.<p>

Where are they?

He always replied he didn't know.

Finally on the fourth day he was taken, his hands in shackles to the grand hall. He was surprised not only to see the king and his queen, her eyes bleary with tears. But what had to be all the village crowding the great hall as he was dragged before the baron and the baron tossed him a weighty pouch. It lay there on the ground next to him.

"There 500 crowns as promised, now return what you stole piper!" The baron thundered.

"I don't know what your talking about." Pietro said quietly

"You know what you took!" the baron thundered again as the villagers all clamored in agreement.

Pietro was about to speak again when he paused, as he noticed something different. Before when he had been here, what seemed like a life time was a boy here, not more than thirteen. He had been sitting on the now empty third throne. He looked around and saw that despite all the villagers around, there was not a single child among them.

_Every family in the town will have their most prized possessions stolen_

_Every family…._

"Children…" Pietro said as it finally dawned on him " I took your children."

He lowered his head for a minute.

Then he took a step forward and kicked the bag of gold straight at the baron's head as he looked up. Pietro's eyes gone cold as he said " If you want your children back, you'll have to do better then that. Think of an amount of gold in your head that makes your comfortable and then triple it."

The baron gasped in shock but relented " Then will you give our children back?"

Pietro laughed in the baron's face "No, but it's a start." He then lifted the shackles up and turned to the guards behind him. He saw them flinch for a moment as he then said almost serenely "Guards take me back to my cell as the baron considers my offer."

The guards began to lead him back to his cell, the piper whistled all the way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: So yeah, long chapter... but worth it I think.<strong>

**Also some of you may be wondering exactl what the pipers music sounds like so look no further, as I give you the pieces of music that inspired me when i wrote this piece. Listen to them as you read if you so wish**

** The rat enchanting melody: .com/watch?v=KY39wd-sCmk&feature=related**

**The children enchanting melody: .com/watch?v=tkamp167Ggk**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**


	6. Renegade

They lavished, gold, riches, food, and comfort upon him, the first day he delighted in watching the kingdom getting it's just desserts. However soon enough he began to realize that while he was tormenting the king, the villagers suffered more. That didn't stop him from demanding more, his grief guiding his actions. It took five days before he finally grew tired of the torment of innocents.

He went to the gate of the village. He was no longer dressed as he was, but in dark green clothes made form the finest silks, a tribute from a silk merchant who wanted his daughter back. There he was met by a carriage that contained all the riches that the kingdom had given him. Around the carriage there was a crowd of people, both rich and poor. His eyes also caught the guards standing at the ready, the archers standing high above the gate. No doubt they would be on him not long after the children had been returned.

A few months ago the sight would have caused Pietro to quake with fear, but now he merely affixed a cold stare to any that looked him in his eyes, and got on the carriage and lifted the silver flute to his lips. He thought of the children and played a simple melody. It rang out into the hills and soon the melody was joined by a chorus of little voices to accompany it. As down from the hills of the forest the children came running down, eager for their parents embrace. The town was overjoyed and it was during that joy that Pietro snapped the reigns of the carriage and the horses began to move out of town. He was nearly to the gate when a cry rang out.

"Where's my son piper?"

Pietro turned to see that the cry rang out from the baron himself.

_"All I ask is that, with so many prized things about, that you let me have one."_

Pietro's face fell as he told the truth " I don't know and your son isn't mine to give back."

The baron reddened and then shouted " Seize him!" The guards rushed toward them, the scarred knight that had brought Pietro's mother in the forefront. Pietro lifted the pipe back to his lips and began to play quick and fast.

The archers raised their arrows.

The guards advanced.

Pietro continued to play.

The archers drew back their bowstrings and fired.

The scarred knight dropped as five arrows found their mark and dropped him. The rest of guards stopped cold and Pietro stopped playing. The archers looked around confused as to how the scarred knight was felled by their arrows. Pietro snapped the reigns and said loudly as he continued to leave

" You've had something precious taken from you by a power you can not fight. If it's any consolation, I know _exactly_ how you feel."

The baron yelled after him " Run, there's nowhere you can hide. I have friends, and you'll have a price on your head so high you won't be able to live anywhere without a mercenary breathing down your back and target painted on you.. Everyone will know what The Pied Piper of Hamelin has done here!"

* * *

><p><em>One year later…<em>

The market place was bustling, filled with new imports and exports as the market by the harbor was in full swing. From the southern gate came a figure on a black horse. He was clad in dark green, and had a dark green bolero hat with a wide brim atop his head. A quarterstaff hanging diagonally from a his back A small mouse with a black spot on it's fur was perched on his shoulder gnawing on a piece of cheese. The stranger then lifted a silver pipe to his lips and played a single piercing note. Everyone in the market place stopped still. Then the figure began to play and the market began to move again. However it was strange and still and as the stranger continued to play, various merchants tossed him bundles of gold from their morning take without complaint or a word. The figure then put the gold into a sack and continued to move his horse forward as he played.

Finally the figure came to the center of town, where there was a large board filled with wanted posters. He searched through various ones until he came upon one that caught his interest. There was sketched face and above it read T**he Pied Piper of Hamelin: Wanted Dead or Alive**. Below the sketch there was reward that would make even the most craven of men pick up a sword and go find this scoundrel.

The figure muttered " Figures... I always hated that picture."

By the time the townsfolk came to and realized they had been robbed, the figure was gone as quickly as he came.

* * *

><p>The Tin Dog Tavern was a dingy waterfront place that was sandwiched in between a dingy inn, and a brothel of some repute. It was hangout for thieves, cutpurses, and other members of the criminal ilk. No guard made his way down here, unless he held his life in little value. It was wild, dangerous, and hidden. It was there that Pietro made his lodgings as he entered the tavern, dodging the drunken brawl already in progress, tasking off his hat, and coming to the bartender, flipping two gold at the man as he slid into a seat and drank the strong but bitter ale.<p>

"Two people came in looking for you." The bartender said pointing to the back of the bar where tow cloaked figures sat. One cloaked in a brilliant crimson color, and the other in a dark black.

" Joy." Pietro said sizing up the two, they didn't look like bounty hunters, but that meant nothing. He approached the two of them cautiously and then sat down on the other side of them. Thaddeus ran down his arm from his shoulder and drifted over to the red cloaked figure. The red cloaked figure lifted a hand to pet the creature

"I think your friend likes me." The red cloaked figure said as she threw back her hood, to reveal beautiful features and lustrous black hair. Pietro was taken aback for a few minutes, but he eventually picked back up his cynical mask and continued to talk to the beauty.

" He doesn't like much of anyone, but he does like bread and cheese, which you smell like." Pietro said with a faint sniff in the air and a half smirk "I'm thinking a baker, but what is a girl like you doing in a place like this Red? "

She laughed as if he had just said a joke that he didn't get as she turned to the other figure. The black cloaked figure reached out a hand, which Pietro grabbed, twisted, and slammed down on the table. He was about to do more, but the figure opened up his hand a revealed a small handful of silvers.

"Easy, there was just trying to pay back a friend," the figure said as he threw back his hood revealing a lanky face that Pietro had not seen in some time. " and hoping that you could do one more."

Pietro released the hand and said with a laugh "Jack? That you? Haven't seen you in ages, what are you doing here?"

Jack laughed and said " It's a long story, but before I get into details let me introduce my companion. She knows that back of the enchanted forest like the back of her hand."

The red cloaked woman held out her hand " Red Riding Hood."

"This must be some story Jack." Pietro said leaning back in his chair, not returning the hand offered

"Oh truly…hope you've got some time."

" All the time in the world."


	7. Karma Chameleon

His head hurt so much, it felt like it was being split open Peter could barely open his eyes as he saw a blurry picture of where he was. He was on a porch of some kind, but that was secondary from the throbbing in his head. He rubbed his head and felt the lines the wood had left on his cheek as he had passed out there. As he began to gather his bearings he rolled over, and opened his eyes a little more. As he did so he saw that he wasn't alone.

He saw the vague elderly woman holding a bucket, it was only then that he realized who's porch he had passed out on.

"Oh no." he groaned.

* * *

><p>Shortly there after, his clothes now soaking wet from head to toe, Peter walked down the road from Granny's Inn, muttering "Crazy old broad." He then heard the clock tower ring and looked up to seeing the time was 9:30. He groaned and continued to lament his luck today "…and now I'm late just to top it all of." He took off down the street in a futile effort to find his car. So concentrated was he that he nearly ran someone over as he turned a corner<p>

"Aaah, small child!" Peter said before his mind clicked to who was in front of him " Wait…your Henry right, we met the other day. Shouldn't you be in school kid?"

Henry stared at Peter blankly for minute before answering " It's Sunday."

"Ah." Peter said as he finally took note of his surroundings " Sorry about that, I'm a little," he paused this time his kid filter activating so he didn't say hungover "under the weather right now." He turned to the side and saw that the two of them were in front of the diner. At this point he figured, he couldn't be _more late_, so he veered along with Henry toward the diner. He stretched out on one side of a booth. He then turned to Henry who had sat at the booth opposite his.

"So Henry, what brings you here, figured you would have already had breakfast."

"I'm here to meet my mom." Henry said simply

"The mayor...nice." Peter said with a small sigh

" No my…." Henry paused as if searching for the right word "biological mom, Emma, she's new around here."

That name rang a bell, as Peter paused for a few minutes "Emma, wait…Sheriff Swann is your biological mom, and your adopted mom is the mayor?" Peter then burst out laughing before saying "Henry, your teenage years are going to _suck_."

The kid once again stared at him blankly, not quite getting the joke, and switching subjects "So why are you here? "

"Eh well, I'm already…" Peter checked his watch " 45 minutes late for work, so I figured I might as well see if I can grab some food before…" then a phone rang in the back of the diner as Peter winced and said " that happens."

Shortly after the phone had stopped ringing the door to the kitchen burst open as Ruby came out on the warpath as she yelled " Peter!"

Peter winced and said "Not so loud Ruby."

This did not deter her as she continued to march over to his booth and cocked her hips to one side dangerously as she said "Here at Granny's Café we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone." Then she whacked Peter on the side of his head "…and that includes assholes that pass out on my Grandmothers porch when they get drunk." She whacked him a couple more times before Peter relented

"Alright I'm going." He said throwing his hands up and walking out, so much for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Eventually he found his truck, and then rolled into work, wearing the same clothes he had slept in, though they had dried. He walked in the back entrance, and found Mr. Blunderbore waiting for him. He froze and awaited whatever than man was going to say.<p>

**" This the second day in row your late, there are two types of people in this world Petey,"** he began "** Those that work hard, do what their told, and show up on time and slackers. Now slackers, waste time, show up late, and get fired."** As he gave this little spiel Mr Blunderbore got closer and closer to Peter, until Peter could smell the man's breath that smelled of rancid meat.

The next words were said with particular menace **" Take the rest of the day off Petey, and tomorrow I'll decide just what type of person you really are."**

* * *

><p>"Ruby threw someone out." Were the first words from Henry's mouth when Emma slid into the booth<p>

"That true Ruby," Emma said with a smirk " never seen that happen before. Anything you need my help with?"

Ruby waved a hand " Nah, just an ex being an idiot."

"I've had my share of those," Emma said with a understanding nod before curiostiy got the better of her as she asked " What's the story?"

Ruby laughed and sat down for a moment " Well with me and Peter, it's a long one…"


	8. Here I Go Again

"No." Pietro said as Jack finished his tale " No, no, no no,no, no," he paused for a breath before finishing "no, no and finally no."

"Really, ten no's?" Jack said " One would have sufficed."

" Jack, we go way back, but what your asking me to do is dangerous, and suicidal normally, but hey let's throw in the enchanted Forrest in to the mix, we'll be lucky if we don't get eaten by wolves!" At the mention of wolves he saw Red Riding Hood flinch, but Pietro filed it away for later. He continued on his friend "Granted I'm assuming that's why you roped in Red here, so we're back to dangerous and suicidal. Plus, the whole story you just told me, I've heard some stories in my day but that one has to be made up, and if that's the case we really need to talk that you would lie so badly to your friend."

With that Jack hefted a sack roughly about the size of a small turkey as it hit the table with a definitive thud. The thieves around the bar took notice before they returned to their drinks with cold glances from the table. Pietro opened the sack and looked inside as he said "Huh, I'll be damned. My apologies Jack."

"Look I made a mistake," Jack said plainly " Made a deal I shouldn't have and someone paid for it. Now someone's after me looking for that and he won't stop until he gets it. I thought you would help me Pietro that you would understand."

Pietro took one more look inside the sack and then closed it up. He stood and Thassues climbed back on his shoulder as he said "It's not safe here, the bartender would sell you out for the right price. Meet me at the back gates to the city and I'll be there, we need to leave by first bell, or dawn if your in hurry and what you say about a pursuer is true."

"We'll be there at dawn. Thank you." Jack said

"Don't thank me yet, thank me when we're alive and this all just a story we tell to impress girls in taverns." Pietro said with a half smile at Red before taking off.

* * *

><p>At dawn they rode out on horses, Pietro "borrowed" from a local stable. They rode for most of the morning until they got to the border to the Enchanted Forest. There they let the horses go as they proceeded in the forest. The horses took off, as if spooked by the ancient and secret magic's that dwelled within the forest.<p>

Once they entered the forest, Red Riding Hood took the lead, and even Pietro had to admit, she did know the terrain. They kept the journey lively, Jack telling tales of him and Pietro in their youth. Red would chime in with a few tales of her growing up as the daughter of bakers. Pietro was silent for most of it, but eventually even he relented and showed off various slight of hand tricks he perfected as well as a few Thaddeus could do as well without the aid of his instrument.

By nightfall they had traveled a third of the distance, an impressive feat given the large sack they were also hauling around. They needed to go to find what Jack was looking for. They made camp under a large oak tree. Red took the first watch.

* * *

><p>As Pietro slept a pale thin hand reached out for him. His eyes sprang open and he grabbed the hand, moving to break a finger before he realized that it was just Red. He let of the hand and said " My turn to watch, sorry about that…I'm a light sleeper. Good night then." He said awkwardly and rose from slumber and moved closer to the fire, only to discover that Red had followed him back to the campfire.<p>

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked

" No." Pietro said with finality

Surprisingly she didn't give up after that merely paused for a minute before saying " You don't trust people much do you?"

Pietro shot her a dark glance saying cynically " What an observer of the human condition you are Red. No I don't trust people, with the price that's on my head, they either think I'm a monstrous criminal to turn into the authorities for the reward or some charity case they can help to make themselves feel better, so which are you?"

She paused and then said " I don't know neither I think, just want to know more about you."

It was a response that Pietro had never heard before and what more it seemed genuine. However he recovered from his momentary shock as he then replied " You know what, I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine first."

Red nodded

"What's happened with you and wolves?" Pietro asked

She was quiet after that had drew her arms around her as if cold, and in the firelight for the first time Pietro noticed little white lines on her arms. Scars healed over, scars from claws. She then turned to him and said " Well…"

With that Pietro held up his hand and said " Good Night Red, I proved my point."

"What point?"

"Everybody has secrets, and you shouldn't delve into a persons secrets unless your prepared to walk the dark road that they came from. Like you said we just met." Pietro gave a smirk " You get us through these woods and we survive, then I'll tell you everything you want to know about me."

She gave a slight nod and said " I'll hold you to that." Then walked away from the campfire and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Pietro's shift was surprisingly uneventful, and several hours later he woke Jack and then fell back asleep as soon as his head hit dirt.<p>

It felt like it had only been a few minutes when the earth rumbled and Pietro's eyes shot back open as he sprung up. Red sprung up as well as they both turned and saw Jack his eyes wide with terror as he said " We have to go…now."

They began frantically packing up their supplies and dousing the fire as the shaking of the earth got closer and closer.

Pietro took out his pipe and played. He thought about whatever was coming toward them going away. He commanded with the melody go away, go away.

The rumbling got closer

Pietro was confused, he could control man and beast with his music, yet now it had failed. He then turned to jack and said " Jack, is there something you forgot to mention about what was pursuing you.?"

Jack turned his head and said " Maybe."

Then it appeared, crashing through the trees, like they were merely annoyances in it's wake. Easily dwarfing the smaller trees and standing eye to eye with the bigger trees the creature was brawny, and had a long black beard. It's greenish-yellow eyes glowed a bit, and with the light of the moon shining off it's bald head and the firelight shining up at it's boots, it seemed like it had been brought from the abyss itself.

Pietro tried to move to stop it, but one swing of it's hand knocked him back against the tree hard as he passed out, another swift swing, brought down Red just the same. Then hand reached for Jack and plucked him up, lifting him several stories in the air before he was brought eye to eye with his pursuer, as the giant smiled a crooked grin.

**Fi, Fie, Fo, Fum.** The giant said **Finally found you little one**

**You thought you could give me the slip, instead**

**I'll grind your bones to make my bread!**


	9. Falling Down Like Rain

Peter sighed as shut the apartment door behind him. He felt tired and drained despite having not done much of anything today. He flopped on the couch and watched the mouse run on it's wheel. It had not been his finest day, that was to be sure. He was silent for a long time then finally his eyes drifted to a large shoebox, painted black that was on the bottom bookshelf of his bookcase. He looked at it the same way you might look at a venomous snake, coiled on your bed. As the clock slowly ticked away he didn't breask eye contact with that box.

Then finally he could take no more, galvanized out his chair he grabbed the black shoebox and opened it, gazing at it's contents.

* * *

><p>Me and Peter met back in high school," Ruby started " he was in a band, cliché I know, but he could play. Guitar, piano, you name it. Kind of an ass from time to time, he got into his fair share of trouble," She said with a smirk " but he had a good heart.<p>

"His father had taken off years ago and his mother worked as a nurse . He got a job as soon as he was able at the grocery store and began scraping together some money which he saved in this black shoebox. He wanted to leave this town in the dust, a soon as he could. He called it his World Tour fund." Ruby laughed but then fell silent as she uttered the next words with some measure of dread " Then things changed."

Peter opened up the shoebox and dumped out it's contents on to the floor. Several clipped out newspaper articles fell down to earth, ending up almost as if on purpose in a circle around him. Each with the crisp Daily Mirror words leaping out at him.

**Child Missing in The Woods**

**Local Trouble Maker Questioned in Teen Disappearance**

**"He Supplied the Alcohol!" Other Party-Goers Speak Out**

**Parents Cry For Justice!**

Finally he could look at the written words on the page no longer and retreated from the accusing paper circle. He sighed and grabbed his keys and left his apartment in a hurry. He had to get out of there.

* * *

><p>" Graduation party at the end of Senior year. It was huge thing, and by the summer Peter and I planned to start the World Tour off in Boston and then catch a plane from there. Things were looking great and a couple of people with Fake Id's brought plenty of booze. It was great night." Ruby said her eyes for a minute taking that far off look until they were forced back into reality " It wasn't until a day later that the word came in that this kid was missing. He was just a Freshman, but apparently he told his parents he was staying at a friends house and they both snuck into the party."<p>

" The sheriff searched the woods for days and found nothing, but the town needed someone to blame. Eventually they came knocking on Peter's doorstep. Then the Mirror got ahold of him. They blew him up into some sort of Teenage Charles Manson, the whispers started. Soon even people that were once his friends started coming in to the Sheriff's office and saying that he provided the alcohol and all sort of lies."

" Anyway we couldn't exactly leave then, it seemed to suspicious so we stayed hoping that it would ride itself out. After all there was no proof , just conjecture, But as it turns out the parents of the kid still thought Peter was to blame. If they couldn't have him in jail then they did the next best thing. They sued him, for more money than he ever had."

* * *

><p>Peter rode in his truck through town. He didn't stop and say hello to those passing by, he didn't even really register them. It all seemed like a very strange blur, but he knew exactly where he was going. He foot hit the gas and he accelerated<p>

* * *

><p>" His mom I don't think she could handle the stress, she…she got sick. Very sick. Now with both the legal fee's and his mothers medical care, Peter's savings quickly dried up.. Then, he lost the court case. His wages were garnished as payment, the whole town turned against him, and his mother wasn't getting any better. I was there for him, through all of it, I never believed any of it."<p>

Ruby then gestured behind her to Granny looking over the books toward the back of the diner " The Granny got sick herself and I had her to look out for. Peter understood and we saw each other when we could. Then one night I woke up with a note taped to my window."

Ruby was silent for a while before she continued " It told me that he was breaking up with me. It also said a lot of… hurtful things, but I'd rather not get into that, and finally it said that he was leaving town tonight. I didn't know what to do it felt as if he'd ripped out my heart and sizzled it medium rare, yet I couldn't shake this feeling, so I went out to try and catch him before he left."

Her eyes dropped and her toned forcibly evened out as she said the next part " He had a broken leg, a few broken ribs, hypothermia, and nearly drowned. They say if I hadn't found him, he would have been dead. It wasn't until I rushed him to the hospital that they told me, that earlier that night his mother had passed away."

* * *

><p>Peter stood perched on the rails of the Toll bridge, looking a the running water beneath him. He remembered this part from the night so long ago, he remembered walking ot this spot. He remembered waking up sputtering water to see Red's face that both made his spirit soar and his heart break at the same time. What he didn't remember was the actual jump.<p>

The doctors would say it was blacked out by trauma. He just thought it was odd. He looked back down at the black waters under the bridge. He shivered for a minute and then backed away from the edge, it was just bad vibes to tempt fate like this again.

He did remember everything that happened after that, the surgery's, the pain afterwards, physical therapy, and of course how slowly but surely Red stopped visiting him. That final moment as he sat awake hospital bed in the dead of night feeling well and truly alone.

However, it seems time was better healer than the doctors as he slowly began to slowly get back to his old self. Some of his old friends finally came back and apologized for being complete tools, he got his old job back, and after having to re-learn how to walk, re-learning how to drive had been a breeze. Yet there was still one thing missing, and he had tried to win that back once.

* * *

><p>Ruby spoke again, " Most people didn't notice it about him once he had healed up. He smiled like he use dto and joked around like he used to, but you could see that deep down all that guilt had finally taken it's toll. He was broken down. His mom had this old silver flute that she kept in this old wooden box. It was a heirloom from what i could tell. After having to sell his mother's house and move into that crappy apartment of his, he still kept that. I knew he had given up, when one day i saw him coming out of Mr Gold's pawn shop. He had sold the instrument. Then one day he came back to the diner asked to talk to me."<p>

" I could see that he may have healed and fooled everyone else but he couldn't fool me. I couldn't go down that road again, so I did the one thing that had never been done before, the only thing I could think to do then,I told him to get lost."

Ruby took a deep breath and said " I always wanted to ask him a lot about what went down, but I think a part of me was afraid of what he would say. "

She stopped talking and for a minute her lips wavered and her eyes looked on the verge of watering, but it was gone almost as fast as it had come and she was back giving a small smile " but I should get back to work or Granny'll have my head. Let me know if you need anything." She said standing up briskly and moving away from the booth.

* * *

><p>The Dragon's Head tavern was pretty quiet, after all it was a Sunday. Peter sat nursing his whiskey in a glass when finally his bar neighbor Leroy spoke up<p>

" What are you doin here kid, don't you have something better to do?"

Peter looked up from his glass and said " Well Leroy, I've had a bad day, so I'm here to tink and drink and apparently make small talk with the town drunk."

Leroy rolled his eyes and snorted " My life's filled with bad days kid, how do think I became the town drunk anyway?"

It had a certain logic to it as peter lifted his glass and clinked it with the one in Leroy's hands

" I'll drink to that."

With that they both downed what was left of their whiskey and then peter lifted his hand to the bartender " Next rounds on me."


End file.
